wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Colbert Nation/aegisknight
Recently demodded on his own accord, his plans were broken by =USA= hero =USA='s rampage. Now, instead of being able to retry to take his place as moderator, he is a normal member for the forseeable future. Aegisknight is a hot Super-Mod who happens to be born on the coolest day of the year. (truthiness89) Aegis Knight first appearing on the colboard to find the link to the Hungarian bridge vote, he appeared sporatically for a couple months. Then, during the first time the Report went on break in the Colboard's existance, he would have none of it. He founded the Colboard Reports to help members cope with the break, as well as show their creative prowess. The Reports took off faster than he anticipated, and he created the Online Daily Show over on the Jon Stewart Experience to complete the evening. But he didn't stop there! He also sponsored a small contest to find a flag for the Colbert Nation, which witnessed the debut of the United Colors of Truthiness, which he now holds a small spot just below the center. Around Halloween, he decided that the Nation should get together and send Christmas Cards to Stephen. He knew many people would be willing to make one, but not as many would actually mail them. So, he offered free printing and postage to anyone willing to make a card, with a respectable response from the Nation. Stephen had no lack of cards that year. Although no one is quite sure why, he logged in while on vacation in early January of 2007 to find himself a local moderator of The Colbert Report forum on the Colbert Nation. This was in the midst of the spambot wars, and he kept everywhere he had access to completely spam free, faster than anyone had ever seen. This boosted his popularity, and he used his new ethos to make some basic changes to his board, including a compilation of all the reports from people visiting Stephen in his natural enviornment, the Colbert Report taping studios. He also built the Colboard Happenings list to try to keep all the members informed to the latest in projects going on in the board. He also has sponsored and been the lead planner for the Americone Dream for the Troops campaign, working to send ice cream to our forces serving in Iraq. Whether or not you support the war, you must agree that the troops deserve the sweet, sweet taste of freedom. His latest project has been a complete overwrite of the Colboard Code of Conduct, an update made to try to institutionalize the troll problems on the board, while still allowing maximum free speech by the regular users. War Record He has been active in every internet battle the colboard has participated in. He manually voted in the Hungarian Bridge vote, worked as a mole and coordinator against the Clock Crew threat, was the first to use a macro program to vote for the "big on '06" campaign, mercilessly deleted spambots during their peak, and coordinated the plans for the counterstrike against the Weezernation threat. Lots must stuff happened over the years, but because a certain someone decided to spam out this wikiality page, must has been lost to the sands of time. Whats Next? He plans to stay around for quite a while, working to keep the colboard a good place for veteran users and newbies alike. His projects will keep coming, trying to instill a sense of community, and bring lurkers into the light. Known Aliases *Boss Man K *Teh Homo